Fate
by See Through the Mist
Summary: Maybe something in a book can be said for life.


This was actually a prompt for my English class, but I decided to something with little Romano! I don't know why, so don't ask. You can totally just skip the first part, that's just the essay I had to write. Maybe I'll make a second chapter to this where you get to hear everyone's conversation outside. I don't know, maybe.

-RMS

* * *

_Are people truly masters of their fate, or do forces beyond our control shape our destiny?_

My answer would have to be both yes and no. Are you confused? Good.

Let me explain.

When someone asks you the question above, what are your first thoughts? One would think either, "Yeah, of course." or, "No way." However, do you ever stop to think about what it could really mean? Let's start with the first half. _Are people truly masters of their fate?_ What could that mean? Are we in charge of how our life plays out? That what we do can change everything? Think of these questions while I go over the second half. _Do forces beyond our control shape our destiny? _Now, what does this mean? That no matter what we do, nothing will change the path that was given to us? Can the future ever change? Are there beings in the universe that has set our destination of life with the personality and environment they have given us?

Let's go over our options to get some answers for these questions.

Anyone could be their own person, boss, master; whatever you wish to use. You have choices you need to make in your life. From when you get up to when you lie down for bed. You choose whether or not to be a good person, to be honest and trustworthy, to be a good influence or just a good student. You get shaped and molded when you're young through the actions you take and the praises or consequences that come with it. You choose to work hard or laze around doing nothing. You choose to be open and outgoing, or solemn and introverted. Your personality, _you_, is what shapes your fate. How you react with situations; are you a leader or a follower? It is all you.

However, the opposite can easily be argued as well.

Have you ever heard someone say, "You can pick your friends, but not your family."? Your fate has already been given to you with three things: your family, your personality, and your environment. Your family contains the people who will forever influence you on everything, the people whom will give you all your advice and views and opinions. What about adoption? Someone picks you, yes, but doesn't change the fact you will be influenced by that person, whoever it is. Your personality is changed and molded over the years into whom you are today, usually from the people you are around the most and your environment. People who grew up in Chicago will definitely be different than someone who grew up in Nashville. Because they are in places so different, the people have different dialects let alone personalities and environments.

Now, here is _my_ argument.

I think both because while, yes, there are plenty of things that are in your way such as your family, your personality, and your environment, it's still you doing those things. Let's say you grew up in Chicago. You lived in a middle class family who were democratic. Most likely, you will be middle class and a democrat when you get older. However, unlike the stereotype, you liked school and went beyond anyone else; so you lived comfortably. Your environment was one that was unconventional, and your views would be like those of your family's. But, because you went beyond the call of duty, you changed your future to one that suited you for a good life style. So, yes, while you were imprinted with these opinions that became yours and your personality was shaped up with your environment, you created your own destination and future with the parts of yourself that was purely you.

So, just be yourself and let fate do its' thing. It is a car and you are the driver.

* * *

"What a bunch of bullshit."

Lovino slammed the book shut with a loud crack before throwing it down with a thump on the wooden table. How anyone could write something like that, he didn't know. Why did he have to read up fate anyway? HE WAS IN A FUCKING ART CLASS! HOW DOES FUCKING FATE HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE FUCKING ART CLASS?! Lovino seethed in his chair before sighing and slamming his face on to the table in frustration.

Lovino slid his arms underneath his head, before tilting his face to look outside. He was sitting in the back of the library, on the right hand side where a window was. He would never tell anyone, but he loved people watching. It was study hall for some, but for most classes it was slack off hour and they went outside.

Lovino could see his best friend Matthew being chased down by the hamburger bastard and Lovino's brother, Feliciano. The potato bastard stood off to the side, watching his brother. Lovino was suspicious of Ludwig, that will never change, but he knew the potato could take care of his little brother, so he was semi-okay with them being together. Next to the potato bastard was the albino potato, who was watching Matthew. Lovino let a smirk cross his face. Matthew was too good for the albino potato, but he'd never let the maple bastard know that.

Talking with the albino potato was the rose bastard and the eyebrow bastard. Lovino's eyebrow twitched and his smirk stayed in place. Well, that was certainly interesting to see. Normally the two blondes were at each other's throats, but they seemed comfortable around the other. Well, for today, at least.

Lovino ticked everyone off his list before his brows crinkled in a frown. Let's see, Lars and Lauren were in a heated argument with Sadik nearby. Heracles was talking with Kiku, Yao was trying to get Ivan away from him while Katyusha was trying to keep Natalia away from Ivan. Eduard and Ravis were talking with each other, Toris with Feliks and Elizabeta. Roderich was near Elizabeta with Vash and Lili near him. Matthias was bugging Lukas not too far from Lars, Tino and Berwald not too far from them. Emil was with Leon and Mei while Kasem and Lien were not too far off. For some reason, Gupta and Im Yong were talking with each other, but Lovino didn't have a clue to that mystery. Everyone else must have been either inside or out of his field of vision.

But, no matter how hard he looked, a certain Spaniard was just not outside. Usually the tomato bastard was talking with the rose bastard and the albino potato. But today, we wasn't even outside. Lovino knew Antonio was at school today, so where could he be...

His question was answered by a tan brunette hugging him from behind.

Even after the screaming and cursing to follow calmed down, never would Lovino _ever_ admit to anyone that even when he was cursing Antonio in 3 different languages, he had a smile on his face.


End file.
